Palabras
by Bella Luna Lawliet
Summary: Ella sabía que Naraku no la amaba. A pesar de haberle entregado todo cuanto tenia y no tenía desde lo más profundo del corazón, el no la amaba porque él simplemente no sabía cómo amar...


Palabras.

Kagome Higurashi era una excelente cantautora y bailarina profesional conocida en todo Tokio como la mejor. Realmente su voz y talento eran maravillosos. Siempre estaba feliz y solo en casos extremos llegaba a enojarse al grado de espantar hasta a los muertos. Sus cabellos negros y rizados le caían hasta la cintura, su cuerpo era esbelto y realmente deseado por muchos hombres que le conocían. Sus ojos, eran de un tono achocolatado que le daba cierta inocencia a su mirada y tenía 20 años de edad. Realmente poseía cierta gracia que ningún hombre hasta la fecha ha podido dejar de notar en ella, especialmente uno llamado Naraku Takeda.  
Naraku Takeda era realmente el sueño de toda mujer; pelo negro hasta su espalda, ojos de un inusual color rojizo y figura de adonis. Realmente todo un bombón de dulce sabor. Naraku, al igual que Kagome, es muy reconocido en todo Tokio por ser el mejor abogado del país. Muchos lo admiraban porque nunca perdía un caso, el siempre ganaba en ese negocio, tenia gran habilidad en esa rama y con tan solo 28 años de edad. El problema era que los demás que no lo admiraban, murmuraban cosas no muy gratas sobre el ya que se rumoraba que tenía relaciones con la mafia, cosa que nunca se valorizo como verdad absoluta. Además, no era precisamente el que le gustara hablar más de la cuenta, era de temperamento frio y muy serio. Cuando se enojaba desprendía un aura que simplemente daba terror. Sí, todo un príncipe de ensueño si no le conocías ese lado arrogante, tosco y serio. De eso, Kagome Higurashi sabía muy bien…  
Naraku y Kagome poseían una relación de hace unos dos años y seis meses con 17 días y 8 horas… Si, eran novios aunque se les podría calificar como esposos ya que vivían juntos. Su relación ante todos era la perfecta aunque muchos la clasificaban como la relación de la bella y la bestia, eran ''felices''.  
Aunque Kagome sabía que esa no era la verdadera situación por un solo y pequeñísimo detalle, esa felicidad realmente no existía… Y es exactamente por eso que decidió componer una canción que la ayudara a desahogarse…

Llámame rosa del alba,

Dime que soy tu pasión,

Nómbrame luz de tu vida,

Me consuela oírtelo.

Júrame amor infinito,

Vuélveme rayo de sol,

Sabes decir lo más bello,

Pero no me das amor,

Pero no me das amor.

Ella sabía que Naraku no la amaba. A pesar de haberle entregado todo cuanto tenia y no tenía desde lo más profundo del corazón, el no la amaba porque él simplemente no sabía cómo amar... Ante todos ella era la luz de su vida, y eso solía decirle a ella, pero realmente siempre supo que no la amaba. ¿Por qué decidió entregarse a un amor no correspondido? La respuesta es: por tonta y pensar en que algún día esa simple atracción se convertiría en amor.  
Naraku siempre la llena de besos y caricias, palabras dulces que en algún momento ella las cree y es feliz con eso, pero solo es por ese momento ya que nuevamente tiene que volver a la realidad.

__El realmente no me ama…- Piensa en su interior al terminar de hacer el amor y de haber sido llevada al cielo con sus palabras…_

Me das, palabras, sólo palabras,

Que me conmueven y después,

Nada de nada.

Palabras, todo palabras,

Que me pretenden ocultar,

Que no me amas.

Palabras, sólo palabras,

Que le dan vuelta al corazón,

Cuando me hablas,

Palabras, todo palabras.

-Mi amor, ya me voy a la oficina que se me ha hecho tarde… ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo ahí? Llevas casi la mañana entera adentro de este bendito despacho.

Sonreí ante la pregunta que se podría considerar como algo estúpida…

-Bebe, acuérdate de que mi trabajo consiste en componer y cantar canciones… Estoy escribiendo una en estos momentos.- dijo para finalizar mi comentario.

-Oh pero mira que bien…-me dice mientras ve la hoja que sostengo entre mis mano.- ¡Ay Dios ya se me ha hecho tarde en serio!- dijo luego de unos minutos en los que simplemente me observaba.- Kag, mi amor te amo. Cuídate y que te vaya bien con esas canciones. Llegare a eso de las 8:00PM… -me dice para luego besarme y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Igual, mi amor. Cuídate…- dije correspondiendo a su despedida.

Muéstrame lunas de plata,

Llámame tu adoración,

Hazme poemas o canta,

Se agradece la intención.

Háblame tan con el alma,

Que se te quiebre la voz,

Sabes rendirme sin duda,

Pero no me das amor,

No tú no me das amor.

Me das, palabras, sólo palabras,

Que me conmueven y después,

Nada de nada.

Luego de una hora y media desde que Naraku se fuera, ya tenía lista su última canción. Dio una última revisión a su trabajo hecho y realmente quedo conforme aunque con una gran pena y dolor en el corazón. La canción ya estaba hecha y había salido de lo que realmente vivía en su vida real.  
Meses después, decidió nombrar el disco con el titulo de esa misma canción en la que se había desahogado. La venta fue un éxito al igual que todo el disco pero especialmente esa canción ya que con ella habían ganado un premio a la mejor canción del año.

-Mi amor, ¿Ya estas lista?- pregunto un apuesto hombre vestido con un elegante traje de gala.

-Si mi cielo, ya vámonos…- le conteste vestida con un vestido negro con detalles en plateado perfectamente ajustado a mi figura.

-Estás hermosa…- dijo él.

-Y tú serás el hombre más guapo de todo el evento amor… - conteste besándolo en su boca en un apasionado beso.- Te amo, Naraku.

-Y yo a ti mi sol…

Palabras, todo palabras,

Palabras, solo palabras.

FIN…


End file.
